Mitchell Bensen (TFD)
Mitchell Bensen is the tritagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in BrambCrackers' The Frozen Dead. He is the son of Jackson Bensen and the older brother of Brunswick Bensen. He was visiting his father at Arctic Research Station Alpha with his brother at the start of the outbreak, before being relocated to Juneau, Alaska. Pre-Apocalypse Four years before the outbreak began, his parents divorced and he and his brother were put in the custody of their mother, and therefore had next to no relationship with their father from then onward. However, a few days before the apocalypse, his mother had a change of heart and sent him and his brother to Alpha Station to visit their father. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Pilot" At Alpha Station, both Mitch and his brother are bored because there’s not much for them to do there. Their father sends them outside to play in the snow, under the supervision of Jessica Hall. The brothers engage in a snowball fight until they stumble across a hiker, almost frozen and half alive. They work with Jess and Spencer Crawford to bring the hiker, named Nathan, back. They watch as Stewart Parker treats Nathan. Later, Jackson talks with Mitch and Brun about cheering up, and Mitch reveals all he wants is a little internet, which Jackson can’t help him with. "Pulse" That night, Mitch is woken by Parker’s screams as he’s attacked and bitten by a now-dead and reanimated Nathan. When everything is cleared up; Nathan tied up and Parker getting treated, Jackson tries to usher him and Brun out of the room, but he convinces his father to let him stay, while Brun is still forced to leave. He watches as the scientists discover both the revelations that Nathan is dead yet somehow moving, and that the disease transfers through bite. He later finds Brun exploring the base and looking at scientific equipment, and warns him that he shouldn’t be so nosy. Brun says it’s no big deal, but Mitch tells him there’s dangerous things on the base, warning him about the undead, and encourages Brun to go to the recreational room on the station. Later, Mitch and his brother are there as the alarms for the station lockdown go off. Confused, they get up to leave to try to find out what’s going on, but they reach the door just as it closes and locks as part of the lockdown. On the other side of the room, an undead man that the scientists have in quarantine and has escaped walks into the room, just as the door closes behind it. When the boys see it, they crouch down, trying to hide from it. Jackson comes in over the intercom and tells them there’s a hallway to their left that didn’t close as part of the lockdown. The brothers crawl around the room trying to hide from the undead man as they make their way to the hallway. However, the man notices them and chases after them. They run down the hallway and come across a closed door. The door is suddenly opened by Hugo Schultz and the undead man reaches them. They get through, but the undead man grabs Hugo and pulls him down, digging into him. Jackson yells at the kids to run, and Mitch closes the door before following Brun, trapping Hugo and the infected in there. "Finders Keepers" Mitch and Brun reunite with Jackson. They watch the scientists discuss what to do, including calling in an evacuation and deciding to leave Hugo and the undead man in the room. Mitch talks to his father about shutting the door on Hugo, but his father assures him that there’s nothing else he could have done. That night, Mitch reflects on his actions in bed. Come morning, he has his blood taken by Julia Wentz and Charles Patel, and is told that everyone on the base has the disease. After the scientists split up, he sneaks into the lab room that Nathan is in and observes him. Julia walks in and warns him he shouldn’t be in there. Mitch explains that he’s only curious about Nathan and wonders if the same thing happened to Hugo. Julia warns him he shouldn’t dwell so much on what happened, but he says he can’t help it. Julia says the same thing that happened to Nathan is happening to Hugo, and they don’t know how to reverse it. Mitch asks if there’s a cure, and Julia tells him they’re still trying to figure out exactly what it is. As he leaves, Julia tells him to go talk to his father. Mitch looks at her but otherwise doesn’t acknowledge her. As the base heaters begin to shut down and it gets really cold, Mitch is directed to the cafeteria with everyone else to huddle with blankets to keep warm. As twilight comes, coast guard helicopters show up to evacuate them and everyone is loaded on and given thermal blankets to warm up, saved them. "Do No Harm" Upon arriving at Juneau, Alaska, Mitch and the scientists are escorted to the command post, where they’re greeted by Thomes Gates, who welcomes them to Safe-Zone Juneau. Gates informs them upon being asked by Freida Marques that they are not allowed to leave the Safe-Zone. Mitch is housed with his father and brother. When they get to the house, Mitch goes straight to a room and shuts the door behind him, isolating himself from the others. Sometime later, he explores the Safe-Zone and comes across a soldier named Cole Lance who is just a little older than him. As they talk, Jackson interrupts and tries to pry him away from Cole, fearing he’s distracting the soldier, but Cole assures his father that he’s off duty. Mitch asks Jackson what harm there is in exploring the place, and decides to leave him be, saying he needs to be home before sunset. After Jackson leaves, Cole guesses that his dad must be of the overprotective type, and Mitch claims he doesn't know because he’s been absent a lot of his life, but agrees that he probably is. Cole talks to him about his parents, who he claims didn’t care about him, which led him to joining the military as soon as he could, which he says is more reliable than his parents were. He warns Mitch that parents are always out for themselves. "The Devil You Know" Mitch will appear in this episode. Killed Victims *Hugo Schultz (Caused) Appearances Season 1 *"Pilot" *"Pulse" *"Finders Keepers" *"Do No Harm" *"The Devil You Know" Category:The Frozen Dead Category:BrambCrackers